Teddy's Circus
by VanillaPine
Summary: Everyone knows Freddy Fazbear, owner of Freddy Pizza, and his friends, but everyone also knows Teddy Fazbear, owner of Teddy's Circus, a family full of gypsies. The two groups have never met, but Freddy dislikes them because of their dark pasts. When the circus finally stops by Texas, they are forced to get to know their counterparts. When things start to go wrong, who's to blame?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey! So...this is my gypsy AU, if you couldn't tell. I hope you like this fanfic, and if there are any spelling errors, I'd be glad to fix it! Please review! It would mean the world! Enjoy!_

_**. . .**_

"Thank you for coming to Freddy Fazbears! We'll see you next time!" Freddy waved his hand from where he was standing on stage. On either side of him, Bonnie and Chica did the same. The small kids all cheered from where they were amongst the tables and arcade machines. Looking over to Pirate's Cove, Freddy could see Foxy giving his own farewells.

Parents herded their sugar-high children to the exits, and soon, the pizzeria was emptied of families, the only remaining people the employees.

"That was some crowd today," Chica finally commented, setting her cupcake down on the stage.

"Largest we've had in awhile," Bonnie agreed, stretching his arms above his head. "I think some kid almost tore my arm out of it's socket."

"You say that everyday, Bonnie." Freddy rolled his eyes, following Chica off the stage. Bonnie moving after him, whining.

"That's cause they do!"

"'Ey!" Foxy leapt from his own stage. "Chica! Ya wanna make me some waffles?"

"Make your own waffles," the bird snapped, a playful glare on her face. "Oh, wait. You can't. You almost burnt down the building when you tried to make toast last time."

"That was once! When're ya gonna let it go?" Foxy wailed childishly.

"Nice work today, guys!" a voice called out, and the Fazband turned to see Goldie walking toward them.

"We do a good job everyday," Bonnie sighed dramatically, tossing back his head.

"Bonnie, you deserve to get your arms ripped out by toddlers," Freddy admonished with the shake of his head.

The anthros walked over to the West Hall, a place the kids were not allowed to go. In the back, next to the office, were a set of stairs leading up to the seconds story. Foxy raced over to the Living Room, sailing over the coffee table to land on the black couch in a wiggly heap.

"Why are you so excited today?" Chica smacked his ears until he sat up and moved. Sitting next to Chica and Foxy, Bonnie grabbed the remote from the coffee table, ignoring the other two, flicking through channels.

"There's just excitement in the air, Chica!" Golden Freddy laughed. "That was the biggest crowd we've had in a long time!" the bear sat in his armchair, which matched the couch, flipping the footstool out.

Freddy squished himself next to Bonnie. "I wonder why we've been getting bigger and bigger audiences lately." he removed his top hat, scratching the fur on his chest.

"Who cares?" Foxy yawned. "Maybe the parents 're just too lazy to thrown their kids a birthday party 'o their own? Switch it to Cartoon Network," he said to Bonnie.

"It makes me so happy to see all those smiling faces!" Chica gushed, making Bonnie pretend to gag.

"Oh shut it," the bird smacked him.

"I'm just kidding, sheesh," he muttered, turning the volume up on the T.V.

/

"Guys!" Mike Schmitt rushed into the Living Room, startling Goldie awake and Foxy and Bonnie out of their Adventure Time stupor. "Guess what?"

"The carnivals coming to town?" Bonnie joked.

"Actually, yes." Mike deadpanned. "How did you know?"

"W-What?" Freddy stood from the couch. The Fazband were all staring at Mike now with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"Y-ya..." the human stuttered. "Teddy's Circus. I thought you'd be happy to see them. Aren't they your counterparts?"

"Who told you they were coming?" Goldie asked, his red gaze never wavering.

"Management. They told me I could tell you guys now. Apparently they've been keeping it a secret from you guys for weeks." Mike yawned, moving to sit on the coffee table. Bonnie had long since turned the television down, so all the attention was on Mike.

"Wow. Own your own restaurant and people still keep secrets." Freddy shook his head and Goldie nodded in agreement.

"Why are you guys so mad? And why haven't I heard of them before?" the guard shrugged, furrowing a brow.

"Mike," Chica placed a feathered hand on his shoulder. "We never told you because they're...bad."

"Bad?" Mike was interested now. "How?"

"Think Foxy, but a thousand times worse." Freddy said, and Foxy nodded solemnly.

"I'm not even tha' bad... Right, Fazzy?" Foxy looked to the bear for confirmation. Freddy didn't say anything just to rile him up, but Goldie rolled his eyes and nodded.

"But how are they bad?" Mike asked again.

"They're just... the things they've done." Bonnie shuddered. "They're all weird and have terrible secrets..."

"And gypsy magic." Chica added.

"Gypsy magic? Like, they can actually do magic?" the human laughed. "Cool!"

"They probably can't even do that. Probably trick their customers wit' smoke an' mirrors." Foxy muttered.

"But I thought you guys haven't met them yet?" Mike asked, running a hand through his black hair.

"No," Freddy admitted. "But we've heard a lot about them. Even the shows they put on are weird. I don't want to meet them."

/

"Clean up, guys! We've gotta hit the road before dark!" Jeremy Fitzgerald shouted over the chatter. A few people still hung around the site, even though everything was being taken down.

"Sure thing, Jeremy!" Teddy Fazbear smiled, waving a paw around absentmindedly. "BB, do you need help with that?"

"...Yes." the small vendor pouted, trying to balance all his beads, trinkets and his chair at the same time. Teddy grabbed onto the chair, walking it to the camper for him.

"Excuse me, Teddy?" a woman dragged her child over to him. "I know you guys are packing up and this is a bit rude, but do you think you could read my fortune? I could really use a pick-me-up right now."

Teddy looked above her head, seeing Mari hadn't put away his crystal ball yet. "Sure thing! Go ask little Mari over there and he'd do it for free!"

"Oh, thank you!" the woman nodded, rushing her and her child over to Mari. BonBon stumbled by, a messily folded up tent in his arms.

"BonBon! I thought I taught you how to fold these!" Teddy took it from him, glaring at his sheepish face.

"Sorry. Still haven't gotten the hang of it." the rabbit messed with the tambourine clipped the the brown belt around his waist.

"It's fine," Teddy smiled, setting the tent on the ground, showing him _again _how to fold it up.

"TEDDY!" the bear looked over to Mari, who was sitting at a stray table, the woman on the other side and his crystal ball on the surface. "Is it alright if I tell her her _whole _future?"

"All that you can see! You already know what to do, Mari!"

Mari nodded, glancing back at the woman nervously. He hadn't even peered into her future yet and he could sense something bad lingering over her.

"O...kay. Here we go." the child peered through the crystal ball at her, watching her tense expression. At first, the ball stayed clear, but then, shapes began to swirl and shimmer through them. Although the woman could not see, Mari could, and he watched with intensity.

It showed him what had happen in the past. This woman, her name was Abigale, had her husband walk out on her when he found she was pregnant. She had to work multiple jobs now to raise enough money to keep her and her baby alive. Her child was born a girl and she was named Kate. Mari smiled at the toddler in front of him and she smiled shyly back.

"You have a wonderful child," he muttered and the mother beamed nervously, waiting to hear the rest of her fortune.

Peering back into the glass ball, Mari watched as time spent up to the future. The exact time was fuzzy, but it was about five years. Abigale was still working two jobs, and Kate was in second grade now, and she got constantly picked on. Other than that, this time-frame was normal.

Mari directed his thoughts farther on the future, trying to see what would happen to this little family. The woman, who felt she couldn't keep this up anymore, hung herself. Her daughter was left all alone and sent to an orphanage, where she became extremely depressed. Although she never got adopted, she went on to become a successful adult, remembering the teachings of her mother when she was still alive.

The child glanced back up at the nervous mother sitting across from him. The lines of that reading were blurred, so he could try and say something to keep the mother from killing herself. But how could he prevent something in the future?

"Today's future is tomorrow's past." he suddenly recalled Teddy's teachings outloud. The mother looked confused so he smiled and shook his head.

"You're a great mother, and your daughter is going to be successful. You need to keep up the good work you've been doing and always remember that your daughter needs you," he said, staring into her eyes. "All your work is going to be payed off in the end, just keep up hope."

The woman stared for a little bit longer before sucking in a breath, suddenly very quiet. Kate looked confused and stomped her light up shoes in the dust.

"Thank you," Abigale stood, seemingly humbled. She smiled at Mari and picked up her child carrying her away on her hip. Kate waved at him and Mari waved back, sighing. He could never tell if things were going to turn out differently, but he hoped they did. That sweet little girl didn't need to go through the same pain he did.

"Hey, Mari. You ready?" the sound of small clicks filled the air when Tia's beak clacked together as she spoke. Mari smiled, picking his crystal ball up carefully.

"Yep!" the small puppet followed his sister figure to the R.V.

"Is your tent under the trailer?" the chicken asked, the potions tied to her wrist clattering together merrily. He nodded and they walked up the steps into their small home. Maggie, BonBon and BB were already there, sitting at the booth. The table was folded into the floor in front of them.

Tia went to go sit next to her adopted sister and Mari sat in between his two brothers.

"Where's Teddy?" Mari asked BonBon. The blue rabbit shrugged his shoulders and BB was too distracted by his beads to answer.

"He's making sure we haven't left anything!" Jeremy called from the front of the trailer, sitting behind the wheel.

"Wait, do I have my-oh. Nevermind!" Billy smiled, patting the small satchel at his side, full of his many trinkets.

BonBon shook his tambourine excitedly. "Where are we going next, Jeremy?"

"Lower your voice," Maggie commanded and the white vixen lashed her tail about. Tia giggled at BonBon's put down expression.

"I don't talk that loud..." he muttered.

"Everyone on deck?" Teddy poked his head through the trailer doors, scanning them over.

"Yep! Everyone's present and accounted for!" Jeremy said cheerfully.

"Alright! Let's go!" the bear climbed aboard, moving to sit in the booth next to BB. "Uh, Jeremy? Where exactly are we going next? You haven't let me look at this months schedule."

"Oh, don't worry." Jeremy waved a hand at him, starting the R.V. "This month we're going to stay in the same spot."

"What?" Tia squawked. "We usually only stay in once place for a week or two!"

"Yep! But I've made a special deal with someone!"

"What do you mean by 'special deal'." Maggie made quote marks in the air with her paws, starting to get suspicious.

"And you didn't tell me?" Teddy didn't seem mad, only curious.

"Oh, I figured everyone needs to get surprised once in awhile, even you!" Jeremy smiled, pulling out of the dirt lot they had been camped in. The trailer shifted around as he turned onto the main road, and the 'bump' of things moving in the cargo hold could be heard.

"Well where are we going?!" BonBon bounced up and down, his tambourine jingling. BB clacked his beads together.

"Did I already give you one of these?" Billy asked, holding up an arm full of bracelets to Teddy, who nodded and shushed him.

"We're going to..." Jeremy paused for dramatic effect, stopping at a stoplight, "Texas! To meet your counterparts!"

"Really?!" Tia and Maggie shouted, getting excited.

"Management is letting us stay there?" Teddy grinned when Jeremy nodded.

"The new owner as way nicer than the last ones, and they called me up and asked us if we would be interested." Jeremy pressed on the gas pedal and the trailer smoothly rolled forward.

"We have counterparts?" BB asked, whispering to Mari, who shrugged.

"Teddy used to talk about them all the time. I've still never met them before." Mari whispered back.

"None of us have," Maggie cut in, having heard them with her superior sense of hearing. "But they have their own website for their pizzeria."

"Like we have one for our circus!" Tia chirped, her necklace matching Maggie's glinting off the sunset through the window.

"They seem really nice!" BonBon smiled, bouncing up and down in his seat again. "I can't wait! I'm going to write a song for them!"

"Okay, you do that." Teddy chuckled.

"You guys can just sit back and relax," Jeremy spoke again from the drivers seat. "We're not that far away from Texas, but its going to take a day or two."

Teddy cheered along with his adopted family. "Next stop, Texas!"


	2. Chapter 2

As his family chattered in the main area of the camper, Mari sat on his bed, which was near the bathroom and cupboards in the back. It was a triple bunk bed, where the beds folded into the wall. Mari pulled out the lowest one, which he shared with Teddy, placing his crystal ball on the pillow. He sat facing the wall closest to his family, and glanced at them before clearing his mind as Teddy had taught him. Thinking only of what their future held, dark shapes began to swirl in the crystal. Mari expected them to sharpen so he could make out what they were, but that never happened.

Mari's normally dark blue eyes darkened and his pupils turned to white pinpricks as he concentrated harder. The shapes still stayed dark and blotchy, but he could now make out the colors. Red, mixed with black and a dark golden color shifted within the glass balls interior. Mari was frightened. Usually, if he focused hard enough, he could read the future with little problem, but this time, he couldn't. This future was way out of his hands. Something was coming, and it was big.

The small puppet glanced at his mentor. The orange-ish bear was laughing with BonBon over something, and it seemed rude to bother him now. But if Mari asked him, Teddy might be able to get a better read and tell him what it meant. All Mari knew right now considering the dark void around the shapes, was something bad was coming their way.

"Mari! Are you gonna come watch Tia teach BB to cook?" Maggie laughed, a grin on her decorated muzzle.

Mari smiled. For now, it could wait.

/

Bonnie sighed, looking around the pizzeria. They hadn't done much to improve it, but everyone had cleaned up under Goldie's command, with protest of course. At first, Freddy was against their counterparts even stepping foot in the building, but Goldie reminded them that they must be hospitable. So all day they had been cleaning until the place was spotless, even their rooms for some reason. Mike had come and gone, saying he was going out with Katherine, his girlfriend. The human was lucky he could leave, seeing as how this wasn't his home.

The anthropomorphic bunny wished he could go outside whenever he wanted. Well, technically, he could. But he couldn't wander far. The anthros of the world were looked down upon by many, and it sometimes lead to death, so Freddy and Goldie decided it would be best if they didn't travel far from the pizzeria.

"Why are you sighing over there?" Chica asked from the arcade, where she was currently playing against Foxy, who was winning by a mile.

"I don't see why we had to clean up," he said irritably.

"We wouldn't want to come off as ragamuffins," Chica pointed out, pushing Foxy to make him mess up. The fox jerked the joystick to the side, recovering quickly, much to the chicken's annoyance.

"Yes. Because we wouldn't want to come off as urchins to a bunch of gypsies," the bunny said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"God, Bonnie. Calm down for a change," Foxy scowled at his tone. "Even if they aren't the best, they still deserve to be treated with respect."

Bonnie and Chica stared at Foxy in shock, who took a bit to notice.

"Wha'?"

"Did you just say something nice?" Chica stuttered, not even caring about the game now.

"I can be kind...sometimes..." he muttered.

"Wow." Bonnie smirked. "What makes you so anti-picking on them?"

"I dunno," the fox shrugged, ending the game, pulling a metal chair next to Bonnie to sit on. "I mean, I've actually met one 'o them before."

"Really?" Chica sat next to the two. "Who was it?"

"Bonnie's counterpart. I dun know his name, an' I dun think he was a gypsy at the time," Foxy said, flicking his tail, lifting his eyepatch with his good hand to stare at them with both golden eyes.

"I got from the website that they call him BonBon," Chica recalled. "Did he say anything?"

"Nah. Too frightened."

"What?"

"When I met him, he was crouched behind some dumpsters in the back 'o the building." Foxy remembered, scratching his chest with his hook. "Looked scared out 'o his mind for some reason...Never got to know why. Ran as soon as he saw me."

"You're not that ugly." Bonnie snorted. "So why would he run? It makes no sense."

"Maybe we'll find out when they visit," Chica shrugged.

"Maybe..." Foxy mused.

"I'm still not excited for their visit." Bonnie grumped.

"Shut up, Bonnie," Chica groaned.

/

Jeremy yawned, pulling into the small, empty grassy field next to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They had only stopped a couple of times to let Jeremy sleep, and he was very tired. But finally they were here.

The Toys had fallen asleep a long time ago, and were all tucked into their beds. Jeremy could hear the familiar sound of BonBon snoring, and he smiled. But realizing he still had to go meet the nightguard, he sighed, yawning again. The driver left the car on so the A.C. would still be on. It was night, but in the middle of summer in Texas, it was humid.

Opening the door, he climbed down the stairs out of the R.V., closing the doors when he was out. The dry grass crunched under his feet as he shuffled sleepily to the pizzeria. Crossing from the grass to pavement, Jeremy moved through the parking lot, finally making it to the front doors. Raising a fist, he knocked.

The driver placed his face on the glass when no one answered, peering inside. He knocked again, louder this time, hoping to make someone notice. Suddenly, a hallway lit up, and a man came rushing down. The man was taller then Jeremy was and had black hair that ran down just past his ears. His green eyes stared widely at Jeremy as he fumbled to unlock the door.

"Sorry!" the man whispered when he managed to get the door open. Jeremy hunched his shoulders up in a shrug.

"It's fine!"

"Oh, well come in! I'm guessing you're Jeremy?" the man stepped to the side, inviting him in with the wave of his arm. Jeremy stepped inside, looking around in the dark. He could barely make out rows of tables and chairs.

"Yep! Sorry, I don't know your name. Your managers only told me someone was working the nightshift to meet me..." the chestnut colored brunette flicked his dark brown eyes back to the man, who had closed the glass door.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Mike," he introduced himself. "Current night watchman."

"Nice." there was an awkward silence after Jeremy's open ended statement, and Mike cleared his throat.

"Well, want a quick tour of the place?" Mike walked past Jeremy, gesturing to the pizzeria. Jeremy nodded and Mike quickly walked him through the first floor, flicking on and off lights to illuminate the rooms. Jeremy could easily keep track of them, as the pizzeria wasn't that big of a building. There was the Show Stage, the dining area, the kitchens, the 'arcade section', which was really just a line of arcade games along the dining area walls, the restrooms of course, and two halls, which held supply closets and such. Next to the back office, there was a staircase leading to the second floor, where Mike told him the anthros lived.

Climbing up the stairs, Jeremy was met with a tiled floor, belonging to a small, private kitchen for them. Bordering the kitchen, without a wall to block it off, was the Living Room, where it was equally as dim as the first floor, but a T.V. flickered through the darkness. A silhouette sat in a chair, facing the quiet television, seemingly not having heard them.

"That's Goldie," Mike whispered to Jeremy. "I don't know if he's awake or not. Sometimes he falls asleep in his chair."

"I'm not asleep," the bear grumbled, turning to face them. Red eyes scanned over Jeremy and the driver smiled, a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello, sir." he said politely. The bear nodded, tipping a blue top hat to him, turning back to the T.V.

"He's actually really nice, but he's a bit shy around strangers," the night watchman whispered, and the two moved on. Mike pointed down one hall, which sat right of the T.V. "Those are where the rooms are. And that," he pointed to a door on the opposite wall, "is the bathroom. Kinda small up here, but it's more cozy than anything." Mike shrugged and Jeremy smiled.

"I know how it feels." the driver promised. "I've lived in a trailer with six others for about a year and a half now."

"Oh, really? I've lived with the Fazband for about a year to!" Mike grinned, fist bumping the other. "Well, I don't really live with them, but I work from 12:00 am to 2:30 pm, so I spend most of my day with them. I even have a spare room up here," he pointed a thumb back at the hall.

"Why do you work all those hours?" Jeremy asked, astonished. "I work full time, but that's because I drive an R.V. around for them. But you're just a guard, right?"

"Yep!" Mike nodded his head, glancing back at Goldie, who seemed to be ignoring them. "Management can't find many other people who want to be guards here. They all get nervous around the Fazband and quit. But it's awesome here!" Mike smiled. "I would live here if I could, but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate moving in to a children's pizzeria with five other people."

Jeremy laughed. "Oh, your girlfriend is moved in?"

"Not yet," the guard shook his head. "But she's going to soon. Her name's Katherine."

"Nice name," Jeremy nodded. "I have an aunt named Katherine."

"That's nice to know," Mike laughed. "I'll remember that."

"Oh shut up," Jeremy huffed.

"Heh. Hey, you're different from what I'd imagined you'd be like..." Mike suddenly said, a curious look in his eyes.

"Huh? How?" Jeremy stuffed his hands back into his sweatpants pockets.

"Well, when the Fazband described your guys' circus to me, I dunno, I just imagine you all...decked out in gypsy stuff."

Jeremy laughed. "Oh, no. That's not me, that's the others. And I thought you were going to be a teenager who hated his job and would murder someone if they tried to talk to you."

"Nope!" Mike laughed. "Last time I checked I was twenty-five."

"I'm twenty-five too!" Jeremy and Mike high-fived.

"You guys are almost like twins!" Goldie called with fake excitement from the couch. Mike tried not to laugh.

"He's a bit grumpy right now. Anyway, I was thinking, since the Fazband and the..."

"Toys," Jeremy finished for them.

"Ya, so since they have never met each other before, we should all have breakfast together tomorrow."

"That'd be cool!" Jeremy nodded. "I'm sure the Toys would go nuts."

"Sweet! So..about 6:30? Pizzeria opens at 7:00."

"Ya, sure!"

"Oh, hey. Why do you call them Toys?" Mike asked.

"Well, they put...it's kinda like..." Jeremy finally shrugged, "you'll know why when you see them."

/

Goldie listened to Mike and Jeremy as they clambered downstairs, saying goodbye. The bear assumed Mike went to his office because he didn't come back up.

So Mike had invited those gypsies over? Well, Goldie supposed it was for the better and all in good intentions, but he hadn't even run it by himself or Freddy. He'd have to tell Bonnie, Chica and Foxy to be on their best behavior. Chica, he wasn't really worried about. She was always cheerful and positive, always had the best manners. But the other two...

Yawning, Goldie stood from his chair, heading to bed. Best not worry about it until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maggie sprinted as fast as she could, panting. She dragged Tia behind her, trying not to listen to her sister's terrified whimpers. Finally stopping, the vixen pull Tia behind some crates, hoping the darkness of the alley would hide them. The chicken next to her was trying to quiet her breathes, but frightened tears still plopped down from blue eyes. Maggie almost growled at seeing Tia cry, but held it in, knowing she couldn't let him find them._

"_Ohhh giiiirlss!" a voice farther up the alley hissed, and Tia sobbed silently, curling up and burying her face in her arms. Maggie patted her back, her ears perked to listen to his footsteps. _

"_Come out come out wherever you are!" the voice hissed again, this time closer. Maggie prayed the dank smell of the alley was messing with his nose. If he caught a whiff of their scent, they were done for. He would probably kill them for trying to run away again. _

_The alley went silent, and the only sound was the rush of the cars as they raced by on the small road a little bit away. Maggie felt a shot of hatred run down her spine for the humans who never helped. Just because they were different. _

"_I FOUND YOU!" his golden face appeared, glaring down at them with a wide smile, and the crates were smacked away. Tia screamed and Maggie snarled, launching herself at the rabbit. _

_**Knock knock.**_

_Maggie was confused at first, thinking the noise was part of her dream, but when she heard the sound again, she was quickly shaken from sleep._

Sitting upright in her bed, she glanced to the side, seeing Tia resting peacefully, and the older sibling smiled, glad she was okay. The knocking continued after a few beats of silence, and she hopped down from the middle bunk after guessing Teddy or Jeremy wasn't going to wake up.

And indeed, Teddy was laying dead asleep on the bottom bed, pressed close to the wall. Billy was curled up beside him, smiling in his sleep. Maggie shook her head, walking to the front of the R.V.

Jeremy had collapsed his seat back so he could lay on it as he always did, bringing his pillow and blanket to form a makeshift bed. Stepping up to the metal door, Maggie peered through the eye hole and was met with a sight she did not expect to see.

Freddy, along with Fox, (she remembered their names from the website) stood outside their trailer, looking impatient. Freddy reached a fist forward to tap on the door a little harder and Maggie cringed at the loud sound of the metal, folding her ears against her head. Looking back at Jeremy, then Teddy in the other 'room', she unlocked the door, swinging it open.

Freddy and Foxy immediately threw on smiles. Maggie grinned wearily, suddenly feeling self conscious. They were all groomed and dressed up and she had just rolled out of bed. Quickly getting over it, she swished her tail around.

"Hello," she said politely with an incline of her white head.

"Good morning!" Freddy greeted her and Foxy nodded from behind the bear. "Uh, Mike informed us just this morning that you and your...family were going to be joining us for breakfast?"

Maggie didn't know what to say, but thankfully, Jeremy had woken up.

"Oh, Maggie. We're going over to the pizzeria to have breakfast with the Fazband," the human yawned, propped up on his elbow. The vixen glared at him before turning back to Freddy.

"Oh, well. I was _just_ informed, so if you could give us some time to get ready?" Freddy nodded and stepped back a little.

"Okay! See you in a bit!" the bear smiled again, turning and walking off. Foxy stared at her for a little bit more before waving his hook once sullenly, following Freddy. Maggie shut the door. They didn't seem very excited.

She sighed and suddenly rounded on Jeremy, who didn't seem all that fazed, used to her glares by now. "You couldn't have mentioned that last night?" her pink-stripped tail lashed behind her and Jeremy shrugged, laying back down, yawning.

"You guys were already asleep. Anyway, I thought I could get up early enough to warn you, but... I was wrong," the man sighed, rubbing his face into his pillow.

Maggie shook her head. "Well get up." she commanded. "You're coming with us."

"I know," Jeremy grumbled as she walked to the back of the camper. Maggie reached over in the bottom bunk, slapping Teddy lightly on the face. The bear grunted but didn't wake up, so she pinched his cheek. Teddy growled, swatting at her paw, cracking a dark blue eye open.

"We're going to breakfast with the Fazband," she stated, then straighted, waking Tia with little difficulty and telling her the same. Stepping on the shared lowest bunk, she shook BonBon and Mari awake, stepping down to wait for them to climb down by themselves. Looking back at Teddy, she found he had rolled onto his back and was staring at the bottom of Tia and Maggie's bed, a confused look on his face.

"Wait," the bear groused when BB stole all the blankets, curling up into a small ball until he was completely covered. "Who said we were having breakfast with them?"

"Jeremy," Maggie shot back, pulling the covers from Billy, who whined. The vixen put the blanket on the middle bunk, which Tia had abandoned to go to the bathroom. "Get up you guys! They're waiting for us!"

Jeremy waited an agonizingly long time for the Toy's to get ready. They all had to put on their makeup, decorating their faces with carefully applied red splotches on their cheeks. BonBon applied white cream around his eyes while Maggie did the same to hers with pink. Tia put on her mascara and eye shadow, helping BB to apply his makeup, as he messed up every time they let him do it himself. Finally, they were all ready to go, with bead necklaces and leather bracelets on. Teddy tied his faded red bowtie around his neck, grabbing his tophat. Tia dressed in her fanciest clothes, which were a pink crop top and skirt with beads dangling from the hems. Jeremy just slipped on a clean T-shirt, keeping the sweatpants he had on from yesterday.

"Alright guys. We have to be on our best behavior," Teddy warned, looking at each of them in turn before spinning around, walking out of the vehicle.

The Toys shuffled out of the trailer one by one. BonBon's tambourine, which he had clipped onto his leather belt, jingled around annoyingly.

"Are you really gonna bring that?" Maggie asked, sniffing snootily. BonBon smiled widely.

"Yep! You never know when you need a tambourine!" the blue bunny said cheerfully, leaping out of the R.V., landing on his feet and skipping after Teddy and Mari, who lead them across the grassy field.

Everyone stumbled to the front door and Teddy looked everyone over before knocking awkwardly on the door, opening it and sticking his head inside.

"Hello?" he called and a clatter answered him. A purple rabbit stuck his head from around a corner, staring at them with red eyes.

"Freddy! They're here!" he called, never taking his gaze off of them. After a minute, the bear pushed past Bonnie, commanding him to go help Chica. The bunny glanced at them one last time, specifically BonBon, then left. Freddy gave a wide smile.

"Welcome! Chica and Bonnie are setting up for breakfast right now, but please! Follow me!" he shuffled back from the direction he came in. BonBon skipped past all the others, easily following him. The Toys grumbled, but followed. They were all still tired and now they had to be on their best behavior first thing in the morning.

Freddy lead them down the hall and up to the second floor, where furniture had been moved aside ing the small living room to make room for a table, which ran into the smaller kitchen. There were enough seats for all of them, and some of the Fazband were already sitting down, watching them with curious eyes.

Foxy had laid his head face-down, but his ears were perked, listening to them climb up the stairs. A golden bear sat at one end of the table, leaning his face on his hand, his red eyes immediately finding Jeremy. Mike was sitting next to Goldie, waving to them.

"This is Goldie, Foxy, and Mike!" Freddy said, pointing to each member of his band respectively.

"Ah. Well hello everyone!" Teddy said cheerily. BonBon waved excitedly. "This is Maggie, Tia, BB, BonBon and Mari!" the painted bear introduced themselves. "And of course I'm Teddy."

"Nice to have you here." Freddy said, sounding strained, but no one noticed. "Just take a seat anywhere and Chica will have the food soon. She had to cook it in the downstairs kitchen."

So they all sat. Freddy sat on the other side of Goldie, while BB immediately sat next to Foxy, who glanced at him suspiciously with the golden eye that wasn't covered. Maggie and Tia sat next to each other, of course, and Jeremy sat next to Mike. They instantly launched into a discussion the others didn't care to follow. Teddy sat next to Freddy, slapping him on the back heartily.

"Fine crew you've got here!" he said a bit loudly, and Goldie looked annoyed. Freddy grimaced at the unwanted contact. He was about to reply when Bonnie stomped up the stairs holding a platter with a giant stack of pancakes. Chica followed after, carrying another plate with scrambled eggs, along with bottles of syrup, juice and jars of jelly. BonBon and Billy cheered as they set the food down.

Tia glanced around the table when the Fazband did nothing when the food was set on the table. "Do they pray or something?" she whispered to Maggie. Foxy overheard accidentally, what with his sharp ears, and tried to hide his snort, stabbing a pancake with his hook, throwing it on his plate.

"Ladies first!" Freddy scolded him, and the fox shrugged.

"Those two weren't gonna grab anything, and Chica doesn't count as a lady." he grinned, drowning his breakfast in syrup. Chica scoffed at him, dishing some eggs onto her plate. Freddy shook his head and motioned for the two gypsy woman to grab something to eat. Tia nodded politely, hesitating a bit more, then grabbing her fork, taking a pancake. Maggie glared at Foxy, who finally noticed and smirked back at her. The vixen stuck her nose up at him, letting Tia slap a pancake onto her plate.

As everyone served themselves food, Goldie chewed thoughtfully on his toast, glancing at Teddy from the corner of his eye. The bear was having a conversation with Freddy, who looked uncomfortable. The painted gypsy had placed a paw on his shoulder again, and Freddy was starting to look pissed.

"So maybe we could do some shows together and we could eat breakfast together a lot more, and we could have sleep overs, for BB and Mari, I'm pretty sure they would like that and-"

"Are you gonna eat that?" BonBon poked his syrup covered fork at Teddy's plate, interrupting him, thankfully. Teddy pushed his plate over to the bunny, who happily stack it on top of his, digging into his food. Freddy crinkled his nose at the mess, sighing when Teddy started talking again.

Bonnie, who had sat on the other side of Foxy, nudged the fox, tilting his head at Maggie and Tia, who were talking with each other. Foxy raised a brow, looking at them, then back at him questioningly. Bonnie tilted his head a little more, opening his eyes wide, obviously trying to tell him something. When Foxy still didn't get it Bonnie traced a curve in the air with his paws, tilting his head back to the girls. Chica sitting across the table, smacked her hand on the table lightly, getting their attention. The chicken shook her head, making a 'cut it out' motion. Bonnie rolled his eyes, turning back to his food.

Mari had sat next to Tia, and had seen Bonnie's gestures toward the girls. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at his pancakes. He didn't think he liked the bunny.

"Do you think Chica would like a forutune telling?" Tia asked Maggie, poking her in the side. The vixen glanced at her, then her counterpart thoughtfully.

"Maybe," she finally whispered back. "But not right now, of course." Tia nodded and they returned to eating their food.

Everyone at the table suddenly jumped when Foxy stood up quickly, juice dripping from his fur. He bared his teeth, snarling at Billy, who sat, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted, and BB's eyes got watery.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Foxy. I didn't-" the vendor started to babble apologetically, trying to grab napkins to offer to him.

"Whatever!" Foxy snatched the napkins from him angrily.

"Foxy," Freddy warned. "He didn't mean it."

"Like hell!" the fox slashed his tail through the air, trying to mop up the juice from his now sticky fur.

"I-I..." Billy had tears streaming from blue eyes, and Maggie snarled at Foxy, who glared back.

"I think that would be our cue to leave." Teddy said quietly, standing from the table. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we'd best be getting ready for today." he motioned the rest of his family to follow him downstairs. They all stood, filing out of the room. Jeremy said bye to Mike, walking out with them, patting BB on the back as he lead the child along.

Freddy and Goldie followed them out. "Well, at least let us escort you to the door," Freddy gave one last glance at the others still sitting at the table before pursuing Goldie downstairs.

The gypsies were already walking out the door by the time Freddy made it down the hall. The all stiffly thanked them, but only because BB was still silently sobbing. Teddy tipped his tophat to the two owners of the pizzeria.

"Thank you kindly," he spoke, replacing his tophat where it belonged, "We hope you guys have a good day today. Good luck!" he smiled, then turned and walked back to their trailer. Goldie and Freddy watched them go.

"Well that was just perfect." Goldie grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww, I'm such an idiot..." Foxy groaned to himself, collapsing back in his chair.

"Yes. You are." Chica frowned. "You just made a little kid cry."

"I didn' mean to!" Foxy tried to defend himself, only earning himself a scoff from the bird.

"What did you think would happen when you yelled at him?" Mike asked, fiddling with his hook. "He _did _try to apologize."

"Ya know 'ow I am!" Foxy sat up straight. "When I get mad I dun really think things through before actin'!"

"That's true!" Bonnie talked through a mouthful of syrup-y pancakes.

"Arr, I be headin' to Davy Jone's Locker," Foxy shook his head mournfully. "I feel like crap."

"Good." Chica deadpanned, passing some jam when Mike asked for it. "You need to apologize as soon as possible."

"I know, I know."

/

"Hey, it's okay!" Tia soothed, rubbing Billy's back, trying to get him to stop crying. Maggie sat on the other side of him, giving him a hug, snuffling his ginger hair soothingly.

"I-I didn't mean to spill juice on M-Mr. Foxy," BB whined.

Jeremy sighed. "We know it was an accident, Billy. No one's blaming you."

"FOXY IS!" he cried.

Mari scowled. "It's his fault he's a big meanie." he whispered to himself.

"I second that," replied Maggie, seeing as how she was the only one who heard.

"BB!" BonBon hopped onto the bed. "Come on! Keep your chin up! He's just a grouchy old fox!"

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Teddy, who had just entered the R.V., crossed over to them and sat on the bed next to Maggie.

"It's truuuue!" the bunny sang, still jumping on the bed.

"The other beds are gonna fold out of the wall and hit you on the head if you keep bouncing like that," Jeremy observed from his spot leaning against the sink.

"Like that'll stop him," Mari muttered from where he was scrunched in the corner to avoid getting hit by his brother's huge feet.

"Hey, let's not let what happened ruin our good moods," Teddy tried to calm everyone down, feeling the tension in the air.

"Ya!" Tia exclaimed, patting BB's hair once more. "This is exciting! We're in Texas for our show! We should get a big audience now that we're camped next to Freddy's Pizzeria!"

They all looked to Teddy, even Billy, who was wiping away the last of his tears.

"Come on, crew! Let's go unpack our stuff!" the bear said cheerily, jumping up from the bed. BonBon launched himself at the older bear, who caught him with a pained grunt, dropping the bunny onto the floor. He bounced off, exiting the trailer.

They all followed after, and Maggie turned once everyone was off the bed, smoothing the blanket flat before sliding it into the wall. Jeremy sighed.

"We just packed everything up like, two days ago!" he whined to Teddy, who was already outside. "Do we have to _un_pack it _again?" _

"You know the drill!"

Jeremy groaned, heaving himself out of his comfortable chair.

Unpacking everything wasn't as hard as Jeremy complained. All they had to do was take everything out of the side of the R.V., and each member would set up their own stuff. All Jeremy had to do was help every once in awhile, so Teddy really didn't know why he always caused such a big fuss.

Removing everything was fairly easy, and they were done within thirty minutes. BonBon hefted most of his and Tia's stuff, carrying it away, throwing it down somewhere in the field. Tia followed, waddling along with a cauldron in her arms, filled with other knick-knacks of hers.

Maggie carried her neatly wrapped tent under her arm, her canvas and easel under her other arm, setting her stuff down beside BonBon's heap, going back to get more.

BB had tried to take more than he could, and fell not even halfway from the R.V. Mari sighed, helping him pick up his various bead jewelry, and BB happily jumped back up, carrying his tent without wiping the dirt off of himself. The puppet followed the human child to where he commanded his stuff be set. Mari was careful handling his crystal ball, setting it down in a safe place before helping Billy set up his post.

Teddy smiled, happy to see everyone working together, as they usually did. By now, they could adapt to new locations pretty easily, and the morning's drama did nothing to damper their unity. Glancing to the side at Jeremy, he saw the disgruntled man yank a bag of extra supplies out of the carrier, falling to his ass. Teddy tried to hide his laugh, dragging out the wooden, fold-up platform they used for group shows.

"After we set up," Jeremy panted exaggeratedly, "I'm going to the store to get ice cream, just for myself."

"Billy and BonBon are going to eat it," Teddy remarked, chuckling at his antics.

"Yes I would!" the bunny lifted his head up from helping Tia pitch their tent. "Wait, what would I do?"

"Nevermind." Jeremy grumbled, throwing the bag next to Teddy, limping back to the R.V. Teddy shook his head, muttering about how lazy he was being.

/

"Look!" Billy tapped Mari on the shoulder, pointing off into the parking lot. "People are already waiting!"

Looking to where he was pointing, everyone saw that, indeed, humans had parked their cars in the parking lot, waiting for either the pizzeria or carnival to open. Billy waved at the few adults standing outside with their kids running around.

"Hurry and finish setting up then! No need to keep them waiting!" Tia squealed, running with a bucket of water to fill her cauldron, some sloping out of the sides. BonBon gasped, moving the last of their shelves in place, setting small potions ontop. The dark maroon fabric that served as covering cast a glow over everything under it, making their tent look kinda eerie.

"Are you guys ready?" Teddy poked his head inside, after visiting everyone else.

"Yep!" BonBon gave him a thumbs up, bouncing around, and Tia set the last poition in place.

"Ready!"

"Okay then! Jeremy!" Teddy called to the human. "Go tell the people to come on down!"

. . .

_**A/N: **This chapter was shorter than all the others, but whatever. _

_Anyway, I got a DeviantArt account set up correlating to this fanfiction, called ask-Teddys-Circus. As it says in the title, you can ask all the gypsies questions! Check it out!_

_Thank you to all those that reviewed, followed and favorited! It means a lot!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Yeeeeeee I finally got another chapter out! Sorry for the wait and sorry it isn't that long. My dearest friend beta read this chapter so thanks to her! Em you're not that much of a plebeian XD _

_. . ._

BB looked nervously at the people wandering around their carnival. He sat all alone on his small wooden stool he had placed beside his stand, waiting for someone to ask about his wares. Glancing over to Teddy, he saw the cheery bear talking with some adults. The small child wished he had stayed with him until his nervousness wore down. He was always nervous when moving to a new location, but soon he would be fine.

Sighing, he dug some spare yarn string from his pocket, and beads from the other. Slowly, he began to string them together, waiting for more families to show up.

/

Bonnie glared out the window, tuning his guitar. The gypsies had already stolen their customers. The families wandered around, taking in the happy atmosphere.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Chica snapped, trying to balance trays of pizza dough she was bringing to the counter. The rabbit turned around on the stool he was using to spy on them through the kitchen window.

"They're stealing our customers. No one's even here yet." Bonnie plucked his 'A' string, making sure it was tuned before setting it on the counter and hopping onto the floor.

"Well, the pizzeria isn't opened yet." Chica pointed out, rolling the dough flat.

"Ya, well-"

"Bonnie, calm down." the chicken finally growled, glaring at him with magenta eyes. "Why are you so jealous of them?"

"I'm not!" he insisted. "I just don't like them because-"

"Because Freddy doesn't like them?" she placed a hand on her hip, pausing in her work to scold him. "He has never met them before. They seemed pretty nice at breakfast this morning!"

"But-"

"Bonnie, go out there and talk to them if you can't get over yourself," she commanded, turning back to rolling the pizza dough. Bonnie stayed silent, before huffing at her, snatching his guitar and stomping out.

Upon entering the dining area, he discovered Goldie sitting at one of the many long tables, a bored expression on his face.

"What's up?" he greeted the bear, sitting across from him. "You don't look too happy!"

"Ah, nothing, Just tired I guess," the golden bear yawned.

"Uh huh. Sure," Bonnie scooted a chair out, sitting next to his brother. "No. Really. What's up?"

"I don't know." he finally admitted. "I guess I just feel like things are changing too fast..." Goldie placed the palm of his hand flat on the table.

"Changing?!" Bonnie laughed, grinning wildly. "It's been one day! What are they changing?" They both knew what 'they' Bonnie was talking about, but both seemed bent on avoiding saying their name.

"I know! I know!" the golden colored bear glared at him and Bonnie chuckled again. "I just... something feels off about them."

"Well, from what Freddy told me, they have gotten into deep trouble before," the bunny sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "You know what he's talking about, right? He won't go into detail."

"Yes. I know what he's talking about," Goldie admitted. "But, for the sake of...hospitality, I will not tell you. Not right now anyway."

"Awwww..." Bonnie whined, giving the bear puppy dog eyes. "No one ever tells me anything!"

"Cause you'll blab," Goldie said matter-of-factually, standing from the table to walk.

"No I won't! I promise!" the younger male leapt up and followed after him. "I swear! What did they do?"

"Nothing. End of conversation. Despite our differences, we are courteous to all." Goldie said sternly, casting a glare over him.

"Uuuuuugh." Bonnie rolled his eyes, making his way over to the stage, glaring back at the bear, who was casually sat where he always did, in front of the stage toward the side. "Buzz kill."

"Heard that."

"Uh huh."

"Dude." Bonnie glanced away from Goldie to Foxy, who had been sitting on the edge of his stage, watching everything. "Lay off the toys."

"Why do you care so much?" Bonnie huffed, sitting next to him.

"Dunno." the fox shrugged, giving him the answer he had before. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Well. We've got to open now. Time for people to come stare at us," the bunny sighed, going to collect his guitar. Foxy stared at him, a worried expression on his face.

/

"Hey," BonBon nodded his head in the direction of BB, nudging Teddy. "Looks like Billy's a little nervous. He's already made about five of those."

Teddy smiled and shook his head. "He'll make necklaces no matter what. Don't worry. I'll go help in a minute. But," he looked around then motioned Mari over, who had been finishing up his booth. "Mari, I need you to go and ask Chica if we can barrow one of her pots. A big one!"

The kid nodded and ran off to the pizzeria and Teddy turned to go talk to BB.

/

Mari knocked on the glass doors, peering inside. He could see the Fazband bustling around inside. It was Goldie, as Mari recalled his name was, who opened the door, ushering him inside.

"Hey there," the bear looked down at him, and Mari had to crane his neck up to look at him. "What do you need?"

"Chica," he muttered back, suddenly very self-conscious.

"...Oh," Goldie said after a minute, flicking his ears forward to hear him better. "Uh, she's probably in the kitchen. You need help finding it?" When Mari shook his head, Goldie nodded and walked off to the stage, throwing a couple of glances back at him.

Mari slowly made his way across the dining area, weaving in between tables, to the direction of the hallways. He knew the kitchen had to be down here somewhere. Turning another corner, he realized this place was more complex than he originally thought.

"I'm...lost," Mari sighed. "Great."

"Hey there!" a voice startled him and he jumped, spinning around to find the Fazband's security guard standing behind him. "You need any help?"

"...Yes," he admitted, his shoulders slumping.

"What were you trying to find?" the man asked, leading him back to the dining area.

"Well I was trying to find Chica. Now I'm just trying to find an exit," he muttered, tensing when Mike laughed loudly. He hadn't meant for that to be funny at all.

"Well what do you do?" he tried to make conversation as they walked.

"I tell fortunes."

The man said what everyone said when they found out he told fortunes. "Oh cool! Can you tell mine?!"

"Yes," Mari sighed. "I need to go get my crystal ball. It would work out better if you came to my booth." He nodded and showed the child to the front door. They traveled down to their camp.

"Hey, you got it?" Teddy asked when they walked by.

"No," Mari said nothing else, walking to his tent, the man still following.

"Well why didn't you..." he trailed off when Mari didn't stop, sighing and walking to the pizzeria. He had to do everything himself.

"How does it work?" the guard asked, picking up one of the many crystal gems lying around, examining it. Mari stared at him as he touched all his stuff, slightly annoyed.

"Sit there," he commanded, pointing to a chair. Sitting in another chair across a collapsible table, Mari watched at him as he settled. Placing his hands on his crystal ball, he made eye contact with him.

"So your name's Mike," he finally said.

"Wow!" Mike exclaimed. "You really can tell fortunes!"

"Name tag," Mari sighed, glancing down at the name tag on his shirt.

"Oh. Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

A few people filtered in and out. Kids ran in and asked him annoying questions while he was trying to concentrate. Eventually he could make out a picture in the crystal ball. Shapes shifted and tumbled around, sharpening and blurring. It evened out and Mari could see Mike in a car with a woman. Luggage sat in the back of their car.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked, and the real Mike nodded, smiling.

"Her name's-"

"Katherine."

"...Yeah. She's the greatest." he gushed.

Falling silent again, Mari waited patiently for the image to shift. Eventually it did. But not to a pleasant one. Frustrated, Mari scowled. Just for once could he get a nice fortune?!

"...Are you going on a trip anytime soon?"

"Yes! We're going to California in about a week and a half." The people listening in gasped at Mari's accurate information. Glaring at them briefly, he clutched his crystal tightly, hoping the image would turn to a brighter seen. One not filled with fire and blood.

"Mike," he finally sat up straight, letting go of the crystal ball. "Don't go on that trip." Mike faltered.

"What? Why?"

"Because. Something bad will happen if you do," he said, staring into his eyes.

"Ha," Mike laughed suddenly, making Mari frown. "That's a good one. But everyone knows that this stuff is fake," he shrugged, standing up. "Sorry."

"Mike! No! Please, don't," the twelve year old begged, running to him to clutch onto his arm. "Don't go on that trip."

"Sorry little bud!" the man freed his arm, placing a hand on his head before leaving. He passed Teddy on his way out, who had finally procured a pot. His uneasy stopped him, and Teddy glanced over to Mari, who was surrounded by people asking him to tell their fortunes.

Mari felt like crying.

. . .

_**A/N: **I really like Mari. T . T_


End file.
